Dark Concocters
Summary A species predisposed towards the dao of medicine, they dabble into the more terrifying parts of it, creating concoctions horrid enough to scare even Sovereigns. While exterminated like most species by The Mortal Renegade, reproductions of them were created by Mortal Daoist within his treasure as a trial to test a challenger's worthiness, needing them to survive for three days. One day, Bai Xiaochun gets trapped in there for four months due to cheating in previous trials. While initially happy for a new guinea pig, when faced with a fellow master in the Dao of Medicine, the Dark Concoters soon get a taste of their own medicine... and some far worse. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely up to 4-A with concocting disasters Name: Varies Origin: A Will Eternal (Ergenverse) Gender: Varies Age: Varies, at least several millennia Classification: Alien Species Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally=Quotes blog, Superhuman Physical Characteristics (While unknown to which extent, they should be far stronger than normal beings without spiritual energy), Small Size (Type 2, as small as a thumb), Fire Manipulation (Have firestones used to make their cauldurons heat up), Explosion Manipulation (Their cauldurons can and often do explode during concoction. Can be caused on porpuse, and the power of the explosion varies depending on ingredients), Invulnerability (Created by the Essence of Death and Life, they cannot be killed through means of cultivation or anything but medicine, making them immune to all of these skills up to Archaean , and several others), Immortality (type 1 and 8), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (They can even recover from the Aphrodisiac Pills at a heightened speed, and can do their experiments without accidentally killing themselves) |-|With concocting=Weather Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Healing, Accelerated Development, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation, Negation of everything they can do with concocting Attack Potency: Unknown, likely up to Multi-Solar System level with concocting disasters (They can kill Archaeans with their disasters, and were claimed to be able to destroy the starry sky if given the chance twice) Speed: Unknown, up to Massively FTL+ with gasses (Their poisonous gas can spread faster than Bai could dodge) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High, managed to will themselves through 4 months without sleep or rest while their bodies were being constantly exterted to the maximum due to Bai Xiaochun, and only gave up due to mental trauma Range: Several kilometers (Could cover the entire world they were in with their effects, which had "countless mountain ranges" in them) Standard Equipment: Cauldurons, mixing sticks, antidotes and mystery pills (Pills with varying, but almost alway horrible, side effects) Intelligence: Extraordinary geniuses in medice, but completely insane otherwise (Willingly inhaled poison to sea it's effects, and their life goal is making disastrous pills) Weaknesses: Medicinal poisons or effects still work on them. Pillmaking takes priority over everything for them, even their life, and would prefer being killed or humiliated than being beaten in a medical match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Ergenverse Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weather Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users